Draco's Memory
by superspunky7
Summary: Just like the title. Draco reaccounts a memory he won't be forgetting very soon. R


**Draco's Memory**

_**Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote when I felt the need to put Ginny and Draco in a fiction together… only one chapter. Please review.**_

**(A/N I do not own anything but the storyline. This is just a one shot I wrote when the idea hit me. Review!)**

Draco weaved his way through the maze. There was mist everywhere. Things were steadily growing darker. He was looking for something… he just did not know what. Nevertheless, he knew he would know what it was when he saw it.

He took a right. Then another. Then he turned left. Then there were three forks, in which he went straight. He felt as though what he wanted was just beyond his reach, as if every time he took a step, it took two the opposite way.

_Then maybe I should turn around?_ Draco shook his head. He kept walking at a faster pace. He needed to find it. _It…it… what is it? _

Then Draco saw a flash of red turn the corner in front of him. Black robes flowed behind it. _It must be a woman… Maybe she can help me find what I am looking for…_

"Hey! Excuse me!" Draco called after the woman. She did not seem to hear him, so he jogged after her, calling louder.

"Excuse me! Wait! I need help! I'm looking for-" but by now, Draco had caught up to her. He grabbed the sleeve of her robes, making her turn around. He gasped.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. For a second, Draco thought she was part Veela, only with red hair. _No, no, that is impossible. But she reminds me so much of what I am looking for… Maybe she cannot help me then._

The woman seemed to understand, and she peacefully left. Draco kept walking. He did not come to another fork for a while. When he did, he was about to go one way when he heard a giggle the other way. He stopped, waiting. Then he heard it again. Who was that?

Draco retreated backward and went the other way. He could see nothing; the mist had grown too thick. The only thing leading him was the sound of giggling every few seconds.

Finally, as he turned a corner, he saw it. What he had been looking for. She was standing right in front of him. _Ginny Weasley._

She giggled again. It was not an annoying, girly giggle; Draco thought it sounded more like a 'come and get me' giggle. Draco liked the sound of it. Then, her expression changed to hurt.

"Where have you been, Draco?" she asked suddenly with a sad voice. And he could really see the pain in her eyes.

"I have been waiting for you. I miss you. Why did you keep me waiting?" she asked again.

"I didn't mean to, love. I just got confused. I didn't know where to go. I tried asking for help, but then I realized I had to find you on my own. So I followed the sound of your voice, and it led me right to you. I was just confused, that's all. I am sorry I kept you waiting." Draco took her hands and brought them up to his mouth to kiss them. She gave him a warm smile. One that could only come from Ginny.

"Ginny," Draco said, "is it really you? Are you really here?"

"I would never deceive you, Draco. I would never break your heart," she replied.

Suddenly, they were in a deserted corridor. He didn't know where exactly, but the look on Ginny's face was so wanting, so he did what he had wanted to do for a while.

Draco gently pressed Ginny into the wall hungrily. She did not protest, but went rather willingly. He pressed his lips gently on to hers, but she deepened it. This was the Ginny he knew. He followed her lead, kissing her with such a passion that she gasped for air any time she could. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him more than before, as if she would float away if he did not.

Their passions finally collided as they began searching each other's mouths with greed. He felt the hunger and the heat, and it was almost too much for him. He could not imagine how it was for Ginny… He searched her mouth some more before settling on claiming her bottom lip.

When satisfied that it would be reasonably swelled, he moved from her lip to her neck and started to make marks. Her frail body was breathing so hard against him that he thought she was going to pop, but this did not slow down the pace at all.

Gaining strength, she put him between herself and the wall. As she planted small, gentle kisses on him, taunting him, he started to feel the adrenalin really rush in his blood. Their hunger grew into one, and as he looked at her blue eyes, he felt something that no Malfoy had ever felt for anyone.

_Love. Passion._ And no matter how hard he tried to satisfy his lust and move on, he couldn't. He could _not_ leave her. She made him happy; another feeling Malfoy's never felt. He held her close to him, afraid she would dematerialize under him if he let go of her. And she stayed there, in his arms, gripping him tightly.

"I wish I could be with you forever," she whispered.

"I am never leaving you."

"Draco…"

"Shhh." He replied.

"I love you."

Then Draco woke up. He looked around to find not Ginny in his arms, but meaningless air. The flowing air in his room, mocking him, laughing at him. He had been having the same dream every night for a year, now. Every single night. Ever since Ginny died.

The passion was always real, every single time. The emotion was raw, like a cut that mended, and then had been ripped open. Three hundred and fifty six times. The memory was vivid and detailed, but he never got past Ginny saying 'I love you.'

Hot tears burned behind his eyes. It was a real memory, except for some of the dream effects, such as the maze, the mist, and suddenly being in a corridor. In real life, they had been together in the corridor the entire time. The memory was from so long ago, but everything that happened was exact, and every single time, it was the same.

Passionate kisses, raw emotion, and then coming back to reality- it was all exactly the same, but the cuts felt new. Draco got up and walked over to his window. The stars and moon were beautiful. But none of them was prettier than his love.

_I am more beautiful than she could have ever been, Draco, and you know it,_ the sky taunted. _And I am still here. Look at me Draco; I am alive and full of beauty and freedom. And you are a slave to your own silly broken heart. But I will comfort you, Draco. She cannot. She isn't here to mend your cuts. I am, Draco, I am. Let go of her. Let go, Draco._

"Never," he whispered. He backed away from the window, a few tears escaping his eyes. His emotional scar was still burning.

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…_

Draco got back into his bed and wiped away his tears. He had figured out long ago what the dream meant. He was confused and lost, just like in the maze. He was looking for Ginny. He wanted to be with her. But he couldn't find her. He knew he had to get through the rough time on his own,hence the beautiful womannot being able tohelp him.

Then there was the most heart-wrenching part of the dream. The part about Ginny waiting for him.

_I have been waiting for you. I miss you. Why did you keep me waiting? _

He was keeping her waiting. She was waiting for him. She misses him. Why couldn't he get to her? Draco had also decided long ago that suicide was not the answer either. Killing himself would not bring him closer to Ginny; it would only tear them farther apart.

No, he knew what he was supposed to do. He had to wait for his time. Not sit around and wait, though. He was going to make the best of his life until that time came when he could be with Ginny.

He didn't care what people said. He didn't care what they thought. Everything he does, he does for Ginny. _Everything._ No one and nothing would take that away from him.

Yes, he would move on. He would to other things and go to other places. All for her.

He would never, ever forget Ginny.

And he would never love again.

The End

**(A/N I really liked the way this came out… However, I feel as though I did not portray Ginny as good as I would have liked. I had an idea at one o'clock in the morning and went with it. Props to papa roach for the song _scars_. That inspired half the story. The other half was from listening to ryan cabrera's _she's_ I would really appreciate feedback. Please review)**


End file.
